


their relationship is complicated and layered (like an onion)

by demisms



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demisms/pseuds/demisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every man on Storm's End wanted to kiss you that night...including myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	their relationship is complicated and layered (like an onion)

**Author's Note:**

> A horrible, horrible crack ficlet that birthed itself on my friend's plurk. I am not happy with the writing quality, but... I had to share.

  


Immediately following this Stannis said "I also wanted to kiss you that night... And this one." and then took him in his arms, and they embraced in a fiery, passionate hold; tongues meshing in a dance more cacophonous than dragons could ever be. They didn't care who was watching, the world became each other, and eventually their knees gave out and they collapsed on the deck of the ship, never letting go of one another. Stannis, for some reason, did not mind his kingly position being ignored as he found himself on his back. Nor the rather undignified way that Davos was sprawled on him. All that mattered was that he was _on him_ and he found himself stiffening in his pants in a way his lady wife could never make him.

The deck is suddenly clear of any and all life except the two of them, but Stannis doesn't notice that. He notices the strand of saliva connecting their mouths when his Hand finally pulls away to breathe deeply, but not that. There's a hand nestled in Davos' salt hardened jerkin as well, he gradually becomes aware of, and a muscled thigh between his legs.

Any less of a man may have flushed, may have turned his head like a blushing maid and thrown a punch to reassert their masculinity, but Stannis Baratheon liked to think himself level headed, liked to think he was above the brash actions he always associated with Robert.

"You're a bold man," he murmured, and felt the body above him tense, perhaps as in shock of the lack of firm, kingly conviction in his voice as he was. He cleared his throat, and forced himself to look Davos in the eyes. "But you lack sense."

"It was you who confessed you wished to kiss me, your grace," the onion knight said eventually, after what looked like a deep internal struggle was waged between his eyebrows. The statement was bold, almost too bold, but at this moment Stannis didn't know if he wanted to reward it with a flogging or another kiss.

He didn't have the time to decide, however, because his knight was hesitantly leaning forward again, bringing their mouths close together before pausing, flittering between assertive and appropriately demure. "Would my king like me to -"

"No," Stannis said almost at once. If the lack of conviction in his previous statements had taken Davos aback, the sudden reappearance of such made him balk, immediately pulling back and shifting uncomfortably. His leg brushed against the fork of Stannis' legs and it took all that famous kingly composure for him to resist hissing or groaning.

"Your Grace -"

"No. We're out in the open."

"No one is around. And they would understa -"

" _No._ "

He did not have to push Davos off; the man removed himself without another word, stood clumsily and extended a hand to pull Stannis to his feet. There was a moment, where the two were of eye level, and both dutifully tried to ignore the faint kissed flush of the other's lips that somehow shone through the darkness.

"I apologize, my king, if I've overstepped my boundaries," Davos ventured after a moment, dropping his gaze and saying the words as sincerely as he could. "I had thought you wanted that kiss."

"I did," Stannis said after a calculating, cool moment. He was working to regain his composure, and pressing his lips into a thin line before considering that a bad idea; he could still taste the kiss on them. "All those years ago. When you saved my life."

"Then I am sorry -"

" _And_ ," he continued, overriding the other man with a firm, cutting word. Silence stretched then, long enough to urge the onion knight to look up from his feet. His hand raised and he fumbled the lucky leather bag at his throat in suspense. Finally, the king let out a long breath, and finished; "If you do so again, when we march on King's Landing, I would wish it again."

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna...go...cry over what my life is.


End file.
